


The Leo Key

by chains_archivist



Category: The Key Game (Official)
Genre: Boys in Chains, Key Game, M/M, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Firedancer</p><p>A human-vampire man is still grieving over his dead lover, when his friend gives him a gift that will take his mind off what he has lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

**Description of the Leo Key**  
  
 **Name:**  His given name is Sei-kou, but you can call just him Sei, or Kou, or Sai, or KouSei, or whatever you'd like. He has been given the nickname "Senkou" for unknown reasons.   
 **Age:** 21, birthdate August 1st.   
 **Height:** Never shorter than his Owner. (5'11")   
 **Build:**  Average. He's no waif, nor is he a body-builder, but he's in excellent shape, and very flexible. Not a lot of muscle definition. Hair: Pale reddish-brown, the color of Earl Gray with a little too much milk, tousled, mid back. Eyes: Deep, melty chocolatey brown. Long sooty lashes.   
 **Skin:** A few shades darker than his hair.   
 **Training:**  Moderate, with specialties in gymnastics, singing, songwriting, magic tricks and the theatre. Dislikes bondage, okay with most other things, and will submit under duress.   
Appearance: Sei is not an ethereally beautiful young boy. He is tall, tanned, fit, and always smiling. He is still only when it suits him to be. He has, despite his slightly snubbish nose, a rather regal bearing-- head high, body straight. His eyes are either soft and dreaming or sparkling with wit and his enchantment with himself and his Owner. When left to his own devices, he will wear loose cotton harem pants with bells, a short embroidered vest, and sandals, but he's been known to wear anything that is requested of him. Sei's hair is either his pride, or his despair depending on what it chooses to do on any given day. When it's flowing gently around his face, his ragged bangs are not falling in his eyes, and it looks soft and shiny, he loves it. When it tendrils around his neck and down his back and gives him a roguish air, he loves it. When it curls wildly and sticks up in front, or flops limply, he hates it, sticks it in a ponytail, and grumps. Sei-kou likes looking good. He's a little jealous of those tiny, pretty creatures that seem to drift in clouds of pale or black hair, because his is so unruly. He has an impressively mischievous grin that appears from time to time.   
  
 **Personality/Preferences:** Sparkling. Sei is a bright, funny individual with a high sense of drama and formidable arrogance. He's wonderful to talk to, though you can never be quite certain how many of his stories are true. Everything seems like a massive game to him, and his Owner will be hard-pressed to make him slow down. He loves theatrical events, whether on stage, screen, or in his own life. One unfortunate personality trait is his tendency towards jealousy. He is strangely possessive of his Owners, particularly if they are very delicate in appearance. He has been reprimanded a number of times for being too forward with them, up to the point of driving one away, but he persists in this behavior. He is unfortunately willing to start fights with his Master if they seem to be disinterested in any way. He loves to show off, utilizing a fine voice, excellent dexterity, and a flexible body to the greatest advantage. He is not well liked among some other Keys for this trait. In more intimate situations, he is whatever you need him to be, from a gentle sensitive lover, to a boisterous, enthusiastic playmate. Sex is never boring, ever. He is tall for a Key, slightly sensitive about it, and will not happily accept an Owner who is taller than he is. He is willing to play with dominance/submissiveness, but doesn't make a very good sub. He actively dislikes bondage, but will do what he is told if pressed. Pain does not attract or arouse him. Above all arrogance and willfulness, he is an obedient boy, and he mostly adheres to the rules that have been set before him, including the one about doing as his Owner says. His favorite foods include smoked salmon, venison, pomegranates, almonds, and raisins. His favorite literature includes fairy tales, cheap horror fiction, and tragedies things that make him cry. His favorite music includes rock, classical, and anything he can sing. His favorite colors to wear are dark green, ruby red, violet, and light brown. His favorite color is golden yellow, with a side tinge of royal purple. His favorite flowers are tiger lilies. He likes incense.   
  
 **Room:**  Something about the Leo Key's room seems very lived in and comfortable, while still being very formal in places. The formality would be improved drastically if Sei would pick up more often. It is primarily decorated in a desert harem fashion, with cushions, divans, and blankets every which way. Persian rugs layer the floor in a patchwork of pretty colors and textures, and there is a sand pit(!) in the main room. It is indirectly lit everywhere, with candles and incense burners placed about randomly. There are bookcases covered in small ornate boxes and leather-covered books in every room. The boxes are filled with surprises ranging from magic tricks, to 'toys'; from bottles of wine or liquor, to candy of all types. Even Sei doesn't know what's in all of them. He did find his favorite lion-shaped pendant in one, however. There is a large bathroom done in granite and marble with gold effects, and draped in opulent golden fabric. Needless to say, there are lots of fluffy towels. There are two bedrooms, Sei's room, and what he calls the "Use Room". His room is mostly gold and purple, and has a twin bed with a squishy comforter, piles of cushions, a television, a VCR, a walk-in closet, and a bookshelf. His worn guitar and a lute are hidden there except when he is asked to play them. The other room has a king sized canopy bed, piles of silk and satin sheets, golden cuffs and bindings discreetly wound around each post, the omnipresent bookshelves, and a chest at the foot of the bed. Near the door is a very small intercom that he uses to call for anything he needs. There is also a room which is bare stone, but for a long couch. The ceiling is entirely of glass, and Sei spends a few hours there each day, lost either in sleep or thought.   
  
 **Past:** Sei was a war orphan at the age of 10, making a "living" as a pickpocket and street musician. At thirteen, the skinny, parasite-infested boy was picked up by a woman in a long red dress. He never found out her name, and she never asked his. She brought him to the top floor of a skyscraper in the middle of town, and he was looked over, bathed, and interviewed by a number of faceless, nameless automatons. At the end of it all, he was taken, blindfolded, to a large mansion three hours outside of the city, shown to a very impersonal room, and told that he was now Sei-kou, the Key of the Sign of the Lion. Not knowing what to make of this, he shrugged, and happily did everything they told him to do, grateful for a safe place with good food, a soft bed, and a chance to be a little lazy. Three years later, he had learned all about how to be a Key, and was judged to be ready to be given to his first Owner. He had been given special training in gymnastics, singing, songwriting, and theatre. He was again blindfolded, and driven around for several hours. No longer having any sense of where he was, Sei was carried in a curtained litter to his current dwelling, and left to wait. A few days later, his first Owner arrived, a bored, rich young woman who enjoyed riddles. She didn't stay for very long, and since then he has had a succession of eight Keyholders who have alternately tried to break him or seek refuge with him, with varying levels of success. The most recent of them was an incurably ill young man who was simply looking for some comfort before his death. Sei-kou can still be considered an undamaged Key, who still hopes for some unattainable dream of love and freedom. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
  
Chante squinted at the noonday sun coming through his window and fumbled for the edge of the shade. After several attempts he finally succeeded in pulling the shade down and he let go of it with a sigh.   
  
Only to have it go all the way to the top with a loud crashing noise. "DAMNIT! Stupid shade..." He stood up on the bed and yanked the shade down once more, this time holding it in place.   
  
"Having trouble looking at sunlight 'Chante?"   
  
"You know I've never been the same since that Priestess bitch did her number on me." He threw a pillow at the man standing in the corner of his room. "What th'hell you do to get in here this time? Pick the damned lock with a magic spell?"   
  
"Teleportation. You know your mommy would be horrified to hear such language out of you."   
  
"My mommy isn't here right now." Chante smirked and threw a shirt from the floor at the man on the other side of his room.   
  
It was easy enough to dodge the flying shirt. "No, she is not, is she? Well, anyway. It seems your mourning is bothering my master."   
  
"Look...Lyris, I know your master is sensitive to emotions..but I want to see HIM lose a lover that was so close to him as....as she was to me and not experience SOME sort of sorrow."   
  
"I cannot speak for my master about that. He said to give you this." Lyris placed a box on the floor. "There are instructions inside and give me some peace." He recited. "He was very annoyed when he finally said that. I hope whatever he gave you does stop this nonsense."   
  
"It's only sex after all." Lyris turned on his heel and faded away.   
  
Chante left the box on the floor for a week and a half before he bothered touching it, making certain to annoy the old bastard upstairs that called himself a sorcerer for awhile. He really didn't mind living in this pathetic hole in the mountain face that the idiot sorcerer, Valerin decided was cosy.   
  
The last two hundred years had been particularly rough on Chante. Being a perfect human-vampire mix had made him a target for some nasty people. One of them being a priestess of a rather strange cult that had wanted his power. She had attempted multiple blood transfusions, but Cleo rescued him before any serious damage.   
  
Cleo. Sweet innocent Cleophina. The innocence of her smile still shone in his mind even now. A few months ago she had taken an assassin's dart for him. And though they tried to reverse the poison, it was too late by the time they found a cure. The adorable little elf girl had been his first love, and Chante was damned if he was going to forget her after a few months.   
  
Still, some peace did seem like a good idea. He sat down on the floor and opened the box. Inside was a pretty, expensive looking key and a note. He read the note out loud.   
  
 _Dearest Chante, You are driving us all insane. Take this key. Follow the directions on the back of this note and leave us in peace for awhile, please._

Signed, Your dear friend Valerin"   
  
Chante placed the note back on the floor and laughed for a few moments, then looked at the directions and began figuring how long it would take to get there.   
  


* * *

  
  
Sei-Kou turned the volume on the tv a notch higher, nearly to what would be called earbleed level, and sang along softly with the simple melody of the song. The earphones he had plugged into the tv made it seem even louder. In the few seconds between songs he heard a noise that jarred him out of the nearly trancelike state of singing. Another voice.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sei pulled off the earphones and listened a second more. "Anyone?" The voice was all the way at the door. He placed his earphones on top of the tv and walked out of his room to see who would be asking such a silly thing.   
  
He got a good look at the man standing bewildered at the doorway, before the man noticed him. Long brown hair that looked like it had last been cut with a dull pair of scissors and beads and trinkets running through it. Beaded bracelets adorned his arms and jingled slightly with his every movement. Sei gasped when the man's eyes met his. The irises were so pale in his eyes as to nearly not be there at first glance.   
  
No one could possibly look that perfect.   
  
For one, he was too tall. At least his height, though it was hard to tell from the distance and the long flowing clothes the man wore which made telling what he was wearing for shoes impossible.   
  
"Hello. Do you live here?"   
  
"Yes I do. I'm Sei-Kou, are you my new master?" Sei smiled cheerfully at the man and stared at him waiting for an answer.   
  
What came out of the man's mouth floored him. "Master?"   
  
  
To Be Continued....


End file.
